<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your 2:00 is here by wellitsnotorigami (red_cat), XStineBouchard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191717">Your 2:00 is here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_cat/pseuds/wellitsnotorigami'>wellitsnotorigami (red_cat)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XStineBouchard/pseuds/XStineBouchard'>XStineBouchard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bold!Eve, Collaboration, Eve accidentally stumbles into it, F/F, Feelings, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Hidden Feelings, Massage, Massage Therapist!Villanelle-sort of, Massage Turned Naughty, Massage kink, Obeying kink, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top!Villanelle, Villanelle's on a mission, boobs, delayed gratification</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_cat/pseuds/wellitsnotorigami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XStineBouchard/pseuds/XStineBouchard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Konstantin has a new assignment for Villanelle. To accomplish the job, she must cover for a massage therapist at an upscale spa. Villanelle is up for the challenge until something happens to throw her off her game.</p>
<p>Note: Takes place sometime in the middle of Season 2.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your 2:00 is here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door slammed behind her as she entered the hotel room, dropping her keys on the table.  She brought her palm up, rubbing her forehead. Was this what it was going to be like from now on working for Konstantin? Scorned wives and scumbags. Ugh.</p>
<p>She was hungry. She grabbed an already opened bag of potato chips from the table and starting snacking on them. She collapsed onto a sofa chair with the chip bag in hand. </p>
<p>“Don’t get too comfortable.” The voice came from further inside. Villanelle looked up and saw Konstantin. He always did like to make a surprise entrance.</p>
<p>“You need to leave very soon for your next assignment.”</p>
<p>“But I’m tired.” She really was.</p>
<p>Ignoring her, he dropped a thick envelope on the table. “The details are in there along with your payment. Nice job today. You’ll like this next one," he said as he left.</p>
<p>Konstantin walked out shutting the door behind him and Villanelle leaned forward grabbing the envelope to see what was inside. She scanned the details and let out a frustrated sigh.</p>
<p>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - </p>
<p>The establishment was kind of upscale. The sort of place wives of CEO’s would spend half their day at and not even bat an eyelash at the cost to be pampered.</p>
<p>“Good afternoon…” the manager said, consulting her monitor as Villanelle approached. “…we received a glowing recommendation from the agency and are delighted to have you here, Vera, covering for one of our massage therapists who suddenly has fallen ill. My name is Elizabeth. And my assistant here is Kate.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. Nice to make your acquaintance. Happy to help out.” [in a perfect British accent].</p>
<p>This shouldn’t be too hard, she thought. She has never had trouble making women feel good before, so she really wasn’t too worried about this assignment. Hell this might even be fun. Just finish the job and you’re out of here.</p>
<p>“Here’s your schedule for the day,” the receptionist said. She looked down at a piece of paper. 3:00pm the target was due to arrive.  She looked at the time. 1:17pm.</p>
<p>Elizabeth led her down a hallway. Relaxing spa music played softly. </p>
<p>“Here is what all the rooms look like,” she said pointing into a room as they walked by. Villanelle glanced into the room. Very simple. Table in the center, small chair in the corner, counter with sink. “You can wait in the back employee room and familiarize yourself with the supplies. Unless someone else books a 2:00, you’re free to relax and wait.”</p>
<p>1:48pm. Villanelle was sat at the small break room table, thumbing through an old magazine. Suddenly Kate popped her head in and said, “Excuse me, Vera, a client has booked a 2:00 appointment so you’ll need to head over to Room 3 where she has been escorted in and asked to undress and await her therapist.” </p>
<p>She slowly closed the magazine, dropped it on the table and rolled her eyes, but tried to cover it up with a quick smile. She wondered if it looked fake and decided she didn’t care.</p>
<p>“Her name is Eve Polastri.”</p>
<p>All sound suddenly faded out to white noise and Kate’s voice seemed to come to Villanelle from a distance as she chattered on about unnecessary details.</p>
<p>It couldn’t be. Could it? Was there some mistake? How many Eve Polastri’s lived in London?? Suddenly she was nervous. A bit panic-stricken.</p>
<p>“Vera, is there is problem?” her voice snapping Villanelle back to reality.</p>
<p>“No, no problem,” she lied. “Thank you,” she said, as she fumbled with a lotion pump.</p>
<p>She had gone through the trouble of using one of her long dark haired wigs for the job, but Eve would no doubt recognize her. Should she just leave? Make an excuse or perhaps just jet out a back door somewhere? Get it together Villanelle. Why was she suddenly nervous? She had noticed a dimmer for the lights on her quick peek in the room so she decided she’d turn the lights down and hope for the best.</p>
<p>She knocked lightly on the door and opened it slowly. Nope. No mistake. She saw Eve’s amazing hair and profile on the figure laying under the sheet. She lowered the lights a bit on the way in.</p>
<p>“Good afternoon. I’ll be giving you your service today,” she said quickly and tried to make her way to the head of the table without being noticed. She really tried to lay on the accent super thick so Eve wouldn’t take notice.</p>
<p>Too late. Eve sat up abruptly, grasping the sheet at her chest. “Villanelle?!”</p>
<p>Her accent dropped. “Eve!” she drawled, drawing out the vowels. “So wonderful to see you.”</p>
<p>“Wipe that smirk off your face,” Eve said. “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“Working?” she shrugged. God, Eve was so dramatic. “It’s a contract from Konstantin. What are <i>you</i> doing here?”</p>
<p>“I…” She really looked amazing. Especially in this lighting and clad only in a sheet.</p>
<p>“I’m here for a massage, <i>obviously</i>.”     </p>
<p>Now that she had Eve, naked, on a massage table, she didn't know why she was nervous beforehand. This was perfect.</p>
<p>“Well,” she sighed, “You’ll just have to accept the fact that you’re mine.”</p>
<p>Eve huffed. “What??”</p>
<p>The words had escaped her mouth before she could stop them. But she liked saying things that threw Eve off. “I- I mean, you’re my client. I can’t break cover until my target turns up.”</p>
<p>She placed her hand on Eve’s shoulder trying to deliver her most pleading look.</p>
<p>“Come on Eve. You do seem like you could use a massage. I can give you one.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re a massage therapist now??” Eve asked with a smart ass tone. God she’s sexy when she’s feisty.</p>
<p>“I’m improvising. I promise you’ll like it, I did my research.” She could see Eve softening and her determination to argue against this was dissolving.</p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
<p>Well, that was easy, she thought. Eve slowly laid back down onto the table, adjusting the sheet.</p>
<p>“Turn over onto your stomach.” Eve obliged.</p>
<p>Villanelle slowly pulled the edge of the sheet up and over, exposing the back of Eve’s leg. She added a few pumps of massage lotion to her hands and spread it evenly onto her palms. She lightly made contact with Eve’s calf so the sudden sensation wouldn’t be jarring. Leaning forward and putting weight into her palms, she pressed down and slowly slid her hands up past the knee and into the belly of her hamstring muscle. Lingering there briefly with some pressure, she returned down to the calf and kneaded a bit. She paid special attention to Eve’s breathing and whether or not Eve was tensing up under her touch. She seemed to be beginning to relax and let this massage happen. She squeezed at the widest part of the calf. </p>
<p>She tried to imagine what kinds of things she would want Eve to be doing to her. Massage things. And other things. Other things were winning out in her mind. She returned her hands gliding up towards the thigh, this time with a soft fist, sinking her knuckles into Eve’s leg muscles and up into the crease where her thigh ended and butt began.</p>
<p>Villanelle’s hands had warmed considerably during the application of the lotions to Eve’s leg.</p>
<p>If she were honest with herself, she could admit she was enjoying this possibly a little too much. The fact that Eve had submitted so easily was not lost on her.</p>
<p>Villanelle’s mind wandered as her hands kneaded at Eve’s amazing thighs. What would it take, she wondered, now that she had Eve in such a vulnerable but delicious position, to turn this to her advantage?</p>
<p>Her eyebrow quirked upwards as she heard Eve let out a soft grunt into the table.</p>
<p>Villanelle decided to test the waters. She didn’t want to get on the wrong side of Eve, despite the fact that she did like to see the woman get riled up from time to time.</p>
<p>Her hands strayed further upwards, slightly under the sheet and she began to massage Eve’s butt muscles.</p>
<p>Eve went rigid. So Villanelle forced her hands back the way they had come and she watched Eve unclench her muscles.</p>
<p>“Don’t tense up, Eve,” she said petulantly, “The whole point is for you to <i>relax</i>.”</p>
<p>Eve’s sharp reply was muffled, but the message was clear in her tone. <i>“Villanelle.”</i></p>
<p>Villanelle shrugged, but continued, working on her right leg for a few minutes. She then moved around to the other side of the table to start on Eve’s other leg. Only now she started on the curve of her butt, but not as intrusively.</p>
<p>This time Eve’s response was only a flinch.</p>
<p>Villanelle smirked. She could get what she wanted after all. Work Eve out of her system right here and now.</p>
<p>Eve’s breathing had become increasingly deeper as she massaged. </p>
<p>“Eve?” Villanelle spoke quietly so as not to break the spell. “I’m going to pull the sheet down so I can work on your back.”</p>
<p>Eve muttered in response.</p>
<p>Villanelle took this as acquiescence. She covered her leg and grabbed the top of the sheet and dragged it down slowly, stopping just at the top of Eve’s butt so she could fully appreciate the view of Eve’s back.</p>
<p>Villanelle let her long-fingered hands do the work, her own mind drifting into a professional zone—grateful that she had read up on some massaging techniques for this—but after a short while of rubbing the tension from her shoulders, Eve let out an entirely different sort of moan.</p>
<p>Villanelle paused for a fraction of a second and in that time Eve’s head raised from the table.</p>
<p>“I think that the front of my shoulders needs sorting out too.” Eve stated, her voice firm as she angled her head to look Villanelle right in the eye. How she loved it when Eve challenged her like this.</p>
<p>Without any effort to cover herself, Eve flipped over, as if to convince herself she could do it, all the while her eyes didn’t leave Villanelle’s. The sheet that had been covering any modesty floated to the floor.</p>
<p>For once, Villanelle was dumbfounded. Eve smiled in victory as if this would score a point in their continuous dance for dominance.</p>
<p>Villanelle soon recovered, however. “You have a very nice body,” she said, eyes roving up and down like a predator with prey.</p>
<p>Eve fought the instinct to cover her breasts with her arms. Instead she lay back down and closed her eyes.</p>
<p>“Whenever you’re ready, <i>Vera</i>,” she said, her mouth twitching at the corner.</p>
<p>Villanelle huffed, standing behind Eve’s head and rubbing her hands together to generate a little heat, she began to work at the tops of Eve’s shoulders.</p>
<p>The temptation now was all too much. Especially now as Eve had basically offered her body up in sacrifice. And who was Villanelle to deny her?</p>
<p>She let her hands wander further down Eve’s chest with each passing stroke until she was at the top of her breasts. She looked down at Eve’s face. She still had her eyes shut, but her lips were now slightly parted, her breathing becoming shallow.</p>
<p>Villanelle began working her way further down Eve’s breasts, until each hand palmed a nipple.</p>
<p>Eve jolted like she’d been shocked.</p>
<p>“Is this what you wanted?” Villanelle whispered, concern in her voice.</p>
<p>Eve’s hooded eyes stared directly into Villanelle’s. “Don’t stop, please don’t stop.”</p>
<p>Villanelle needed no other prompting or instruction. She ran her hands up and over the mounds of Eve’s breasts, palming her nipples each time, then giving them a playful tweak.</p>
<p>She moved back around to the right-hand side of the table, but left her hands on Eve’s chest.</p>
<p>She began kneading the soft flesh. Action then came before thought and she took a nipple into her mouth and sucked.</p>
<p>Eve cried out in shock. “Oh God Villanelle, do that again!”</p>
<p>Villanelle smiled against her chest and moved her mouth to her other breast and repeated the motion, delighted by Eve’s response.</p>
<p>She raised her head and hovered over Eve’s, their lips mere millimeters apart. </p>
<p>“You ready?” she breathed into the space between them. And then she kissed her. Villanelle knew she could give Eve everything she ever wanted, but right now it was clear all they wanted was this. </p>
<p>Villanelle started the kiss slowly and sensually. Eve, however, was no debutante. She may not have kissed a woman before, but she damn well knew the mechanics of it.</p>
<p>Villanelle pressed her tongue to Eve’s lips to gain access to her mouth. Eve began kissing her back with fervor taking Villanelle by surprise, angling her head to deepen the kiss.</p>
<p>Villanelle’s hand started to glide lower, fingertips tickling over her stomach and drifting below Eve’s hip bone and when she did so, Eve’s hips rose to greet her.</p>
<p>Villanelle pulled back and laughed softly into Eve’s mouth. “I was going to say that you should let yourself go once in a while, but clearly we’re past that.”</p>
<p>And with that, she immediately stopped what she was doing, stood up straight, adjusted her uniform and walked over to the sink, keeping her back to Eve. She wanted to see how Eve would deal with the little power move of delayed gratification.</p>
<p>Eve propped herself up on her elbows, confused, “Wha– What are you doing?!” </p>
<p>“Shhhhh… patience, Eve. Don’t move.” </p>
<p>Villanelle unhurriedly started washing her hands. When finished, she shook her hands over the sink and turned, keeping her eyes locked on Eve’s as she grabbed a towel and made a ridiculous show of drying them. Next, she picked up a bottle of water and took a long, deliberately slow drink, her throat bobbing with each swallow. She pulled the dark wig from her head and propped it on the side of the sink, her own honey-blonde hair in a tight bun clasped to the back of her head.</p>
<p>When she’d finished, smacking her lips together in satisfaction, Villanelle actually sashayed back over to the table to the waiting Eve, her hips swinging suggestively from side-to-side. </p>
<p>Climbing up, she straddled her, her hands gripping the sides of Eve’s hips. A smile played at the assassin’s lips, her eyes feral and black as she glared Eve into submission.</p>
<p>She stared down at Eve. Eve stared defiantly back.</p>
<p>Villanelle pinned Eve’s arms to her sides and then bending at the waist, she uttered, “You might as well get what you can out of this. You’ll thank me after.”</p>
<p>Confusion passed over Eve’s face. “For… the massage?”</p>
<p>Villanelle smirked, “For the sex.” And she surged forward and kissed her again. </p>
<p>She liked the way Eve moved her head to accommodate her, although she was still slightly surprised by how willingly Eve had let this happen. Despite the fact that it was something they both wanted, the palpable tension had been building between the two of them for months.</p>
<p>Villanelle deepened the kiss and moved a hand from Eve’s arm to the top of her chest, enjoying the way Eve pressed herself into her touch. Withdrawing from the kiss, Villanelle pulled away, tugging on Eve’s bottom lip with her teeth. Eve’s free hand rose to cup at Villanelle’s cheek, both of their faces softening.</p>
<p>As the moment passed between them, Villanelle sat up, her hands splaying across Eve’s stomach. Eve cocked her head as a question as Villanelle’s hands slid up her torso and over her chest, then back down again. Her blunt nails dragged over the tops of Eve’s breasts, the tips of her nipples and down her flat stomach, almost lulling Eve into a false sense of security before the main event.</p>
<p>Eve went to tug on Villanelle’s uniform. “Uh, no Eve. <i>Professional</i>.” she said with a chastising look and in that same moment, ran a hand swiftly between Eve’s legs and touched her.</p>
<p>Eve’s response was to nearly leap from the table. Villanelle was enraptured. How easy it was to get to what Eve wanted. How quickly she became pliant. If Villanelle were to admit to herself, this was never the way she imagined their first encounter to be. And there had been oh so many scenarios.</p>
<p>She adjusted her hand to find Eve’s clit. Rubbing up and down against it, trying to find the angle that would make her moan. Villanelle studied Eve’s face for a cue, ah there. Eve’s hips bucked as she pressed from a certain position.</p>
<p>Villanelle was always a fast learner. This education was to be no different. She would soon be teaching Eve the masterclass.</p>
<p>She leaned forward, her lips ghosting over Eve’s open-mouthed panting, “Look at me Eve. Is this what you want?” she reiterated.</p>
<p>Eve forced her dark eyes open, but they stayed hooded, her pupils already blown to black, “Yes!” Villanelle continued grinding out a slow agonizing rhythm and quickly looked at the clock, deciding she still had plenty of time.</p>
<p>Kissing Eve messily, their tongues sliding against one another, Villanelle dipped her fingers lower, gently running her fingertips against her velvet folds feeling how wet Eve was. Without delay, she pushed her long middle finger deep inside Eve to the knuckle and Eve moaned into her mouth.</p>
<p>Eve’s response positively vibrated into her mouth, sending delightful shivers down her own back. And as wet as Eve’s moans were making her, she need not draw attention to this room alerting other employees that something other than a massage was taking place. </p>
<p>“Eve.” </p>
<p>She let out a ragged “yes” fully committed to what was happening. </p>
<p>“No, Eve... listen to me,” she said in a whisper with her lips just hovering over Eve’s. “You need to be more quiet.” </p>
<p>She said this as she was slowly pumping her finger in and out of Eve.</p>
<p>“Uh huh... sure,” followed by another breathy moan. </p>
<p>“Eve!!” she said quietly, but more sternly, withdrawing and stopping the rhythmic movement of her hand.</p>
<p>This got Eve’s attention and her eyes fluttered open, staring directly into Villanelle’s.</p>
<p>“If you can’t be quiet, I <i>will</i> have to stop. Do you want me to stop?”</p>
<p>“No, please don’t stop.”</p>
<p>Villanelle teased Eve at her entrance a bit, gently flicking over her clit, all the while looking Eve in the eye, looking for her submission. Also admiring the woman she has wanted since she first laid eyes on her. </p>
<p>Eve stared back at her with what she thought was the same kind of sincere admiration. It was a look Villanelle wasn’t used to. Almost a look of love.</p>
<p>Eve leaned up and kissed her, bringing her back to the task at hand, as they say. Good. There was no time for all that lovey-dovey nonsense. The minutes were slipping away and Villanelle had no intention of wasting any more of them. </p>
<p>She dipped her finger back inside, pulled it out and added a second, keeping her mouth on Eve’s to help try to muffle her reaction. The sound of their heated breaths filled the room, almost overpowering the music.</p>
<p>Eve felt amazing on her fingers. Her mouth was delicious. Her own arousal was getting the better of her. She wanted Eve so badly. All of her. She pulled away from Eve’s lips and placed her open mouth on Eve’s neck. Sucking, kissing and licking down her throat and then biting slightly at her collarbone.</p>
<p>She inched her way down Eve’s body never letting her one hand lose contact, nor stop its attention. Villanelle was intoxicated by Eve’s smell and knew she’d be even more delighted with how she tasted. Villanelle planted some hungry kisses to Eve’s hip bones and lower abdomen. </p>
<p>She removed her fingers and before she could give it any more thought, her mouth was between her legs. Tasting and licking at her warm, wet center. She could feel Eve’s clit, swollen under her tongue. Eve’s breaths were rapid and intense and she was trying her best to remain quiet, but failing. Completely. But Villanelle had no intention of stopping now. She just tasted too good.</p>
<p>She flattened her tongue and licked upwards over her entrance and all the way up to her clit. Eve’s hand went directly to hold Villanelle’s head in place and push her harder against her heated core.</p>
<p>When she took her clit in her mouth and sucked, Eve’s ragged cry erupted loudly as her body curved upwards at the waist.</p>
<p>Villanelle stopped and eye-balled Eve over the top her hips. “Evvvee,” she chastised, her words muffled, “what did I say about keeping quiet? Do you want the rest of the staff to come in and watch?” She raised her head a fraction, a playful but thoughtful expression on her face, “Although…”</p>
<p>Eve tried to stare right back, but her mouth was slack, a sheen of sweat glistening off her face and entire body, so she wasn’t convincing. God she looked so amazing like this.</p>
<p>“All right,” Eve managed to hiss, some of her fire back in her voice that Villanelle loved so much. “It’s just… you’re far too good at this.”</p>
<p>“I’m not done with you yet.” Villanelle smirked. And with that she latched back onto her clit, and felt, rather than heard, Eve’s body thump back down on to the table with a quiet groan. Villanelle couldn’t get enough, she loved her taste, her smell. Eve’s thighs pressing against the side of her head, her legs draped over her shoulders, heels digging somewhat painfully into her back.</p>
<p>With her forearm flung over her eyes, Eve was trying so very hard to control her breathing and the noises that came involuntarily from her throat. She flinched every time Villanelle’s talented mouth did something different.</p>
<p>Villanelle curved her tongue and dipped it into Eve’s entrance, taking every response as an indicator that Eve wanted more. She thrust it in and out then returned her attentions to her clit, flicking out a fast rhythm as she reinserted two of her dexterous fingers back into her, feeling Eve’s inner walls grasp at them, drawing them further in.</p>
<p>Eve was starting to babble. Villanelle couldn’t be sure due to the fact that her hearing was muffled by Eve’s thighs, but she could’ve sworn there was some Korean in there. She must be close, Villanelle thought. So she redoubled her efforts. </p>
<p>Eve’s free hand reached out towards Villanelle, entwining fingers with her own. She lapped and sucked at Eve, her fingers sliding in and out now as Eve’s hips bucked and rose to meet her and pull her deeper. She risked a glance at Eve’s face, it was making her so hot to see Eve come apart like this and when she saw her expression it did not disappoint.</p>
<p>Her face contorted in bliss, her chest heaving as she tried desperately to control any noises, Villanelle could feel Eve’s throbbing muscles clenching around her fingers and she watched, mesmerized, as the orgasm rocked through her, their two interlocked hands gripped together, knuckles turning white.</p>
<p>Villanelle slowed as Eve panted, quiet moans of ecstasy escaping her. She withdrew her fingers and softly licked Eve’s folds, tasting her one final time. She maneuvered her way back up Eve’s torso, dropping lazy kisses travelling towards Eve’s mouth to seal it in a final sloppy, hot, open-mouthed kiss, her hand caressing her cheek.</p>
<p>“Wow,” Eve said, still catching her breath. </p>
<p>Quite satisfied with herself, Villanelle, stared for a bit at Eve’s sated expression. She rested her thumb lightly on the center of Eve’s lips, still damp from the kiss. She dragged her finger across them, making them part slightly, seemingly mesmerized by the sight of it.</p>
<p>Her mind was flooded with visions of what had just taken place. She had wanted her so badly, and finally Eve was hers. But wait… Why was Eve so willing to give in to her? She knew she didn’t really try very hard to get her to agree. Eve seemed to really want it. Right? Was she just horny and she caught her at precisely the right moment? Did she just want to get it on…or did she want to get it on with Villanelle specifically? She wanted to ask her all these questions, but she didn’t dare. </p>
<p>With a slight squint in her eye, Eve asked, “What are you thinking about?” </p>
<p>A vibration came from the counter. It was Villanelle’s phone. Villanelle continued to gaze at Eve almost as if she didn’t hear it. She was in her own world.</p>
<p>“Your phone… it’s buzzing. Don’t you have to do a job or something?” </p>
<p>Villanelle took a second to snap out of it. She hopped off the table, walked over to the phone and glanced at it.  </p>
<p>“Yes, I’m sorry Eve. You must go now,” she said quickly, once again all business. She grabbed the sheet from the floor and placed it next to Eve on the table, as if now she’d suddenly want to cover up. She quickly washed her hands and then fiddled with the wig, getting it back into place as best as she could. Eve quickly pulled her clothes on as fast as she could. She sat at the chair putting on her shoes.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’m going to leave the room first, then you wait about two minutes like you’re in here getting dressed, then come out and you can leave. We can’t exactly walk out of here at the same time.”</p>
<p>“You’ve got it all figured out don’t you?” Eve said with a smirk.</p>
<p>Villanelle made a cute, pleading face as if to say, please don’t blow my cover.</p>
<p>“Fine. Yes, go.”</p>
<p>Villanelle stood at the door ready to leave. She made one final tug at her uniform to neaten herself up and regain composure, and then stealthily exited the room. Another therapist was waiting at the next room door to enter a treatment and she wondered if other clients were in the surrounding rooms during the past half hour and what they possibly heard.</p>
<p>She made her way to the bathroom to pee and check her wig and overall appearance, figuring she may look disheveled after what she just did. She didn’t think she looked too bad after all. She peed and oh my god was she wet. She didn’t have time to dwell on that now. She was back out into the hallway in a flash just in time to catch Eve leaving the room. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Vera, that was wonderful,” Eve said passing her a tip envelope.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome ma’am. Come again any time,” she said with a quirk of her eyebrow, taking the envelope from Eve’s hand. </p>
<p>Eve turned on her heel and made her way down the hall. Villanelle stood and watched her walk away. Just before Eve turned the corner she glanced back at Villanelle with a little smile, and then disappeared around the corner towards the lobby. </p>
<p>God, this woman had such a strange effect on her. Villanelle rushed back into the room and began setting up the table for the next client due to arrive any minute. She couldn’t get the sight and smell of Eve out of her head. It was making her fuzzy and soft and she needed to focus. She made up the table and turned to see the envelope on the counter that, in her rushing, she almost forgot Eve handed to her. She started to open it, but suddenly there was a tapping at the door frame. She spun around to see who it was.</p>
<p>It was Elizabeth. “Vera, your 3:00 client is here. Shall I escort them in?”</p>
<p>“Yes, please do, thank you.”</p>
<p>Villanelle quickly returned her attention back to the envelope and tore into it to see what could possibly be in there. Not an actual tip, she was sure. Oh, a little note of paper. It read, “Thanks for the sex,” with a little heart, and signed, “Eve”.</p>
<p>She smiled and bit her bottom lip, like a schoolgirl that was just passed a note between classes from her long-time crush. She slid the note into her back pocket. Now it was time to work, but she knew she was in trouble and it wouldn’t be long before thoughts of Eve once again flooded her mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A first collaborative work between myself and XStineBouchard! We had a discussion and just went with it.<br/>Con-crit welcome in the comments ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>